Immorality
by Coffee Detective
Summary: If you want to be naughty in an innocent way, do it right.


Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. And Cantarella.**

**Immorality**

.

.

.

.

_Falling in love is not at all the most stupid thing that people do but gravitation cannot be held responsible for it._

_-Albert Einstein_

.

.

.

From the first moment he met her, Len had always felt himself gravitating towards her.

And that was (and still is) the most honest, undeniable truth there was.

She wasn't particularly the cutest girl in second grade or the most popular, but it didn't stop him from falling hard. She had big, blue eyes that took him, drowning him (happily) and even the male teachers got stuck some times (she had no idea) and had a large white ribbon, like rabbit ears, crown her flaxen hair.

Her name was Kagami Rin.

_Our eyes meeting with a certain look_

_Within a caged up world_

_Pretending not to know,_

_But even so…_

_My spark of interest might be seen_

It was a fine day, perfect for a class trip. Incidentally, the two of them ended up in the same group (although this was due to their last names being similar). The only other fellow classmate in their group was Kasane Teto, but she happened to be absent that day.

"Just so you two don't get lost in the zoo alone, hold hands, okay?" That was what their chaperone told them.

Len had been reluctant at first; his hand was sweaty and holding hands with a _girl_? He didn't want any cooties. Rin turned to him with a naïve gap toothed smile and held out her hand.

"Ano…But, she's a girl!" Len stalled, his face turning red, snatching his clammy hand away. The chaperone pursed her lips, her brow furrowing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Rin beat her to it.

"It's okay, Kagamine-san! I don't have any cooties! If you want, you can pretend that I'm boy!" She grasped his hand and didn't seem to notice the fact his hands were sweaty at all.

Len squirmed somewhat in shock. "But…" Her be a boy?

She smiled at him and he suddenly found himself incoherent, drowning in her stare. "Don't worry, Kagamine-san!" She lowered the pitch of her voice, "I'm a boy, so everything is fine!"

She was weird; random, as though otherworldly, ethereal; like a pixie or fairy.

Even if it was out of the ordinary, Len, at that moment, found he could care less.

In the background, he could vaguely hear their chaperone chuckle.

But, that was eight years ago. He was sixteen now. Times have changed, pulling the both of them along. And what had seemed like a close friendship was now a distant hi or hello in the hallway.

After that trip to the zoo, they did end up getting lost, but ended up best friends throughout elementary and middle school. At first the teasing against their friendship had been harmless but in the first month of high school (Rin had started physically changing dramatically), it had gotten overboard with crude comments. And in the end, they separated from each other.

_My heart burns…_

_I won't show it_

_And grow near_

_Deep breaths…that you can feel…_

_Make you have quite a shock_

Nowadays, whenever they passed the other in the corridors or courtyard, it was always a brief hello. They inserted themselves into their own kind, where things, maybe, could go back to normal. If normal was secretly being in love with your ex best friend.

He'd grown; it was only natural that his feelings towards her would too. If only he knew how she felt too…

Len sighed and pushed himself out of bed, scratching his head in the process. It was another school day and if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late. After throwing his uniform on, he ran down the stairs of his house, grabbing his bag off the table.

Just as he was about to head out the door, a voice called, "Len! If you aren't having breakfast here, at least get some toast on the way!"

"Okaa-san, I'm going to be late!" He called back, trying to step out the door before his mother could drag him back in.

Running out with his mother's nagging voice at the door, he saw Miku, a senior girl at his school, already walking down the sidewalk. They'd been neighbors for all their lives. She lived three houses down from him.

"Hatsune-san!" He called out to her, catching up on his bike.

She flashed a look at him that voiced irritation. "You should really just call me Miku, Len. If you're going to be this formal with me, just imagine the trouble you'll have with Rin." She was one of the only people who knew his "romantic interest".

"Fine, but not so loud. Geez…" Len dragged a hand through his hair, feeling emotionally drained.

"My gosh, you're so lovesick it's disgusting." And typically, Miku was only rude to him.

He rolled his eyes at her, and pedaled more. Miku looked at him incredulously. "I don't see why you need a bike when the school isn't at all that far. It's, like, overkill."

"So? It makes the trip a little shorter, and speaking of which, we are going to be really late in the next five minutes, Miss Student Body President."

"What? How come you didn't say anything before, you retard?" Miku screeched at him. Besides being rude, she had a bad sense of time.

"You can sit at the edge of my bike. But, you owe me one."

"Shut up and pedal."

XXXXXX

With only ten seconds to spare; they hurriedly made it to their own separate classes. Once coming in, his eyes (secretly) were immediately drawn to the large white bow near the window.

"Kagamine-san, I suggest you move into this classroom, if not sit in your own seat, if you do not want to be counted tardy!" Hiyama-sensei glared at him, raising a stern eyebrow.

"Sorry, sensei." Len slid fluidly into his nearby seat; albeit a little embarrassed.

He slunk down in his seat and began listening to the coming lecture in science. Carefully he switched his gaze on the sudden sway of gold in the classroom, watching her. Rin seemed as though she was taking careful notes in her notebook, but, by the quick long strokes she was making, he could tell that she was drawing. She always had been an artist. She loved the violin, too. It'd been a long time since they had ever played their instruments together - -

"Kagamine-san! Are you even listening?"

XXXXXX

_Maybe it's unseen_

_Subtle words that make you undefending…_

_If you had known the powerful drug_

_That only I could resist (lies)_

"Damn, Len. Hiyama-sensei really had it in for you today." Mikuo whistled taking out his wrapped lunch.

"I slept late last night, alright?" Len sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are we eating up on the roof or in here?"

"In here. I heard it was supposed to rain sometime today." Mikuo drawled, sitting in the vacant chair in front of Len. "Kaito and Piko should be joining us sometime soon. They were sent on an errand before class started."

"Mm. What about Akaito? Is he sick or something?" Len inquired, taking a bite of octopus shaped hot dog. Luckily, his mother packed his lunch for him. Back in elementary and middle school, Rin had sometimes made him lunch, though secretly.

"Nah. He texted me last night that he was skipping school, just for today. Apparently something important had come up." Mikuo snorted, his bangs swaying in the process.

"Like what?" Akaito had never skipped school. He had always been keen on asking any potential girl in the hallway out. Mikuo took a careful sip of his canned tea.

"Well, I heard from my cousin that she's hosting a campout in her backyard tonight since she lives really close to the edge of the woods. And apparently, she's inviting over a bunch of chicks."

"And what does this have to do with anything related to Akaito…?" Miku was Mikuo's cousin.

"He's setting up a stake out near Miku's house. I swear that sex deprived pervert is going to regret it tonight. He plans to like scare them or something so he could probably catch a glimpse of them in their underwear."

Len was about to shake his head until carefully thought over Mikuo's words. "Hey…How do you know that some of them sleep in their underwear?" He asked the question a little loudly, gaining attention from the other students (cough_girls_cough).

For a moment, it was silent. "Well, Len, I really have to go use the bathroom…'cause, I forgot to this morning at my own home, you know, so, um…bye?" Mikuo quickly stalked off, trying to escape the glares from the girls in the classroom. His glare at Len spoke betrayal.

_Stalker. _He snorted in his mind.

Len sighed, carding a hand through his already messy hair. He murmured softly to himself, "Hopefully Rin won't be going to it…" A light blush spread across his face when the thought of Rin in her sleeping clothes (cough_naked_cough) came to mind (he was a growing boy cough_hormones_cough). He shook his head of thought and focused on his unfinished lunch, unbeknownst to the timid (_heated_) stare of vivid blue from a near window.

XXXXXX

She remembered being attracted to him, ever since she entered school.

She remembered the first way she felt about him.

The way he seemed nervous about going in through the corridors of the kindergarten, shaky somewhat.

Even though, at first, he didn't seem that much of a character, she found herself watching him, wanting to see his reaction to anything at all. He was ordinary, not like the way he thought he was, but in the way she found comfort in.

And she couldn't help but want something like that.

Rin had never been so happy in her life when they finally became friends in second grade.

Sometimes, they'd get mistaken as twins, and she didn't mind it at all. She loved it because it gave her the feeling that she had a bond with him that no one else could ever share or take away. And those moments playing their instruments together, was something almost as intimate as those accidental touches beyond the points of innocence; she loved those memories the most.

But, it was only a memory now; something she could probably never bring back if she tried. They'd both grown, and nothing about their bodies was symmetrical anymore.

The moment she pulled away from him (he never blamed her; it was taking a toll on him too), the moment she felt something start to crack inside of her.

For period of that time, Rin wondered if that was the feelings of grief and remorse. If that was what it was like to be hurt, not physically, because the only scar it left was in her mind. And she knew from others that it was always took the longest to disappear, and not heal, because they already have, just in a deformed way.

Deformed.

The words echoed slightly in her head as she made her way to Miku's home, noticing greatly that his home was just a few houses down.

Before she could knock on the door; it threw itself open revealing a mass of teal hair.

"Rin! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Miku squealed, dragging Rin in.

To begin with, Rin had never been into sleepovers. Growing up with a boy had automatically act like one.

"I didn't think I was going to either…" Rin muttered under her breath as she was dragged through the whole of the house and outside.

There was a barbeque already starting at one corner of the yard and several girls were talking near a wide, but short tent.

"Did you eat already?" Miku asked, leaning towards a nearby cooler.

"I did, but I'll drink something." To be truthful she didn't eat at all when she left home. She wasn't in the mood for food. Miku tossed her a can of coke, which she skillfully caught.

"You're still pretty skinny. You oughta eat more." Miku chided, holding her own can of soda.

Rin shrugged. "This is coming from the beauty queen of the academy?" She teased lightly.

"I want to be skinny, not anorexic. And leeks compliment many dishes well, you know. Besides, my boyfriend likes girls a little thicker." Miku chimed, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Mm." Rin scanned over the yard, dropping her duffel bag on the back porch. Weirdly, there was a picket fence with an opened gate at the side. They weren't very common in Japan, not with how everything had become modern. At the very back was a boundary of bushes, vivid and green. They were nicely trimmed - -

A flash of red.

"Miku? I saw something red in the bushes…" Rin put her hand over her eyes and took a few steps forward.

The senior cursed under her breath and turned to Rin a fresh smile. "It was probably a cardinal or something." She said hastily.

"I didn't know they were common in the area…" Rin trailed off, taking another sip of her drink.

Miku laughed nervously. "Well, you never know. Let's move your stuff into the tent, alright?" She pushed Rin hurriedly across the yard to the tent while throwing a glare at the bushes.

XXXXXX

_A rusted, breaking chain_

_Running to where no one is_

_The echo of the clock is louder when you struggle_

"…caught him jerking off near the girl's locker room." Rin choked on her third can of soda, listening to Gumi's story.

"And who is this again?" Neru laughed loudly, her cellphone in her hand.

Gumi swallowed a chip. "Give me a moment." She coughed a little. "It was the principal…!"

"That's disgusting." Luka wrinkled her nose and backed away slightly. "And…he just did it there…? He didn't even clean up?"

They were sitting in the tent, gossiping and sharing ideal body care secrets. It had already turned dark and everyone had changed into their attire. Rin was sitting in one corner of the tent, drinking soda besides Haku and Teto.

"Would you clean after yourself in a situation like that?" Miku asked rhetorically. "Let's not talk about this anymore, it's nasty."

"We should tell horror stories instead. It's practically tradition." Teto stated, reaching into the bowl of chips.

"Yeah, we should- -Holy fuck!" Neru screeched, jumping up in the tent.

"What is it? What is it?" Gumi threw pillows around trying to find whatever it was. "Don't worry, I found a metal pipe earlier!"

Rin, in the commotion, saw it. She knew it was cockroach; since it was flying towards her face. "I-It's a cockroach…!" She yelled, and moved away from being from it as the other girls started screaming. On the other hand, Miku didn't see all that worried.

"Where is it?" Gumi kept digging under pillows, trying to find the pest. The other girls were still screeching suddenly until something suddenly fell on top of them.

Rin fell on the ground from the impact, screaming in surprise. The screeching of the other girls intensified and she vaguely wondered if the neighbors were sleeping alright.

"What the hell was that?" Luka and Teto screamed simultaneously.

Rin was still on her face when the other girls started out of the tent and beside her she saw the cockroach- -

It was a fake.

Shaking it off her mind as a cruel joke, she moved out of the tent only to hear more yelling.

"Run! RUN!" Haku was screaming, tripping over her own feet.

Rin had no idea what was happening and decided that it was of utmost importance to start running, because the moment she saw that white moving figure and a deranged looking Gumi with a metal pipe.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, bare foot, as though something possessed her. It wasn't out of fear or because she needed to escape, there was something so free about the air, cool and humid at the same time with the stars overhead shining and urging her on. It felt different; she'd never done this before and liberty seemed to drown her in the moment as she abandoned the prudence of her chastity, running in her delicate nightdress, short and way above her thighs. She ran through bushes, catching twigs and leaves in her hair, determined to make the moment last as long as possible because the last time she had ever felt this way was- -

"Eep!" She shrieked as she bumped into something hard, landing onto it in the moment.

"Yargh!" That sound seemed rather familiar…

XXXXXX

He'll admit it.

He was human, and at some point, he knew, _he knew_ that he was going to feel all those necessary instincts (cough_desire_cough). Sure, dreams came every now and then, but he pushed them all the way to the back of his mind, wanting his character to become a diligent and something to be proud of (and not the player his admirers wish he was).

Although, there was nothing prideful and diligent about this.

It began earlier when Len was home from track practice, studying for no reason at all. His parents were out at a formal party and wouldn't be back until some early time tomorrow.

_A single hand held up his head as he focused on the formulas beneath him, trying to scar his mind with them to no avail (a stereotypical emo would have laughed at his supposed cowardice). _

_Len sighed and moved away from the table, spinning in his rolling chair. His eyes focused on the dusty piano case in the corner, and he wondered when the last time was when he played it. He shifted towards it, moving out of the chair in the process._

_He fingered the black case, unconsciously seeking out the clasps of it. It was a portable keyboard, and he remembered on trips around, it was easy to bring. Not everyone had a piano on hand. He opened the case- -_

"_Len, my boy, it is time to for you become a man!" The door burst open and a red blob shot in._

"_!" He dropped the lid of the (heavy) case on his fingers, surprised at Akaito's sudden entrance._

"_Well, Len?"_

"_Why are you here? And how'd you get into the house?" Len asked incredulously, cradling his swollen fingers._

"_Well, I learned a little about lock picking from my grand uncle whose ancestor was A.C. Hobbs*."_

"_Wasn't Hobbs American? You're Japanese! And speaking of Japan, that's illegal!" Len exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at Akaito who waved his hand carelessly._

"_Well, I have a bit of American blood in me; my great-great-great grandma had a thing for sleeping around and travelling. And besides; were buds, so it's cool!"_

_Len's left eye twitched in agitation. He flopped back down in his chair, sighing. "So what did you want?"_

_Akaito's smile grew larger; his eyes shining. "Not want, Len. But show."_

And that's where Len was pulled in unwillingly. Just because one little bit of information dragged him in- -

"_I saw Kagami Rin there."_

Apparently, Akaito was smarter than he looked. His smile curled into spiteful (and perverted) smirk as he closed in on Len. At that moment, Len had never wanted more than to crawl into a pit and die. Of all people, Akaito knew!

And now, he was using it as both bait and blackmail.

"_Look, all I want you to do is to scare them or something and I'll handle the rest. Because if you don't~~…I might head towards your precious Rin! Or worse, I could tell her your secret…!"_

"_Why me? Can't you have gotten your brother or Mikuo or Piko to do it?"_

_For a moment, Akaito went blank. But, he unfroze quickly. "I'll be truthful; torturing you has never been this fun. Come on."_

He was wearing a white sheet over his body. He was going to drive bicycle _into _the tent, scaring them. Luckily, there were holes cut into the fabric for sight. Hopefully, none of the girls would recognize his blue eyes.

The air was cool, but was slowly becoming humid as he lied in wait for the signal behind Miku's picket fence. It was only nine p.m. but the stars shone brightly above and he could hear the feminine laughter coming from the backyard. He could distinctly hear Rin's voice and he secretly wondered what they were talking about.

The picket fence was similar to the ones he had seen in the countryside of London, England when he had been there for vacation. It gave him a feeling of old English purity and regality; with wise knowledge lurking behind childhood innocence. It was peculiar in a Japanese setting, but he rather liked it.

Suddenly he heard screaming. Akaito had begun. Len hopped onto his bicycle, already sweating in nervousness and anticipation. He drove shakily on the grass, trying to search out the tent. He searched for a red blob, trying to find him, but couldn't. Part of the plan was for Akaito to make shadows and sounds against the tent, frightening them and Len would ride into the tent (which should be unzipped by then by Akaito or the girls) and pick Akaito up on the way out. After that, he'd drive the red head into the bushes so he could watch his "entertainment" in safety.

_He probably ran into the bushes already…I hope I'm not late- -_

Unexpectedly, he was thrown off his bike (it tripped suspiciously on what looked like a cluster of red peppers) and landed on the tent.

Landed.

On.

The.

Tent.

Screams elicited from the tent and Len found himself thrown off of it in the commotion. He groaned as he picked himself off the ground, still covered in the sheet. All around him, it was dark (where were the eye holes?) and more screams came when apparently he'd been spotted.

"Omigosh! It's a fucking REAL ghost! We're going to die!" He could tell that it was Akita Neru screaming.

"Wait! I'm not a ghost! It's me Len!" While trying move around, the blanket got caught in his mouth, making it sound as though he was chanting an evil curse to bloody kill them happily.

"Run! RUN!" Was that Yowane Haku? He had no idea that she scream so loud.

In the middle of it, he found himself running too, because for some reason, a girl actually thought _hitting a ghost_ was a good idea. In the back of his mind, he cursed Akaito with his whole being, hoping he would die a painful death by all females (may a female baby barf on him, let a female toddler kick him if he ever got close to a sand box, may a female preteen smack him with their overused phone, let every female alive do him damage!)if he couldn't die from being sex deprived.

Meanwhile, Len had no idea where he was headed. All he wanted was to get away from the girl with a metal pipe (what the fuck?) and be back home in the comfort of his own room.

The sheet was still on him; tangling him - -

"Eep!" "Yargh!" A high feminine voice yelped as his voice blurted out a sound of pain as he fell harshly and ungracefully on the ground.

"Ouch…" He groaned looking straight up. He could see the oak tree that was in his yard, along with the boundary of bushes that surrounded his house. So he ended up here…?

Len tried to move, but suddenly stiffened at the light weight over himself. He stretched his neck over - -

"Oh…" A tiny voice moaned.

Inwardly, Len wanted to die (cough_crying_cough_in_cough_joy_cough).

Her head shirted upwards with a hand holding it in pain. "…Ano…Len…?" Cerulean eyes blinked, staring into his blue depths.

Rin was on top of him, straddling his hips with her free hand placed on his stomach. Her nightdress, flimsy and sheer, was slightly ripped at the rim and if he looked close enough- -

He dropped head back down, blushing furiously. Gulping, he turned his head and in a strained, tiny little voice he squeaked, "Um…could you please get off of me…?"

"…! Oh! S-sorry, Len. Just give me a moment." In less than five seconds (he counted the nanoseconds) she was off of him, her back turned in embarrassment.

Len slowly picked himself, shifting on the ground. His back hurt slightly from the impact. Over by the bushes, the white blanket he had donned hung torn and twisted in the branches. Instinctively, he yanked it off and threw it randomly into his neighbor's yard, hoping Rin didn't see.

Turning back around, he saw Rin fiddling with something on a bush's branch, having somewhat trouble.

"Rin…? What are you doing?" Len moved forward in concern, trying to see what she was doing.

She looked away haughtily in embarrassment and tried to cover it up to no avail. The hem of her dress was snagged to the branch; the threads of it were knotted and there was a rip in the silky fabric.

"I-It's nothing!"

Somehow, he couldn't help but tease her. "If you're so sure. I'll just leave you here then…"

"W-Wait! I-I…" Her hand reached out to him as she moved forward and sound of tearing cloth reached their ears.

"I'm stuck to the bush." Rin breathed in embarrassment, looking sternly at the ground. "I can't…get it unstuck."

Len kneeled down, sighing quietly at this predicament. Rin watched him from above, looking on as he examined the knot of threads and the rip in her dress.

It had been such a long time since he'd seen her up and close in person. Seeing her like this gave him a sense of immorality, and the air seemed to go humid (_or was it him; he didn't know_). The effect of picket fence had on him hadn't worn off yet and the words "innocence" and "purity" rang in his mind, but suddenly sounded almost frisky and flirtatious, playing and calling out to his mind from an opened door in the corner of it. And he didn't really mind it at all, the air, the way she only clad in such dress; fairy like and innocent under the moonlight and stars despite the _wayward_ state of affairs.

_As for any normal feeling of love…_

_Right now…_

Something in his chest seemed to abate and he knew would never get another chance like this, to live in a moment like this again.

_I'll make sure you fall for it_

"Rin, I'm going to have to rip the dress off. You don't mind, do you?" The words were of innocent intent, but the double meaning lie there, messing with his mind.

She sounded breathless. "…No. It's fine."

He gently tugged at the area of the rip, high up near her thigh. His fingers trembled with branch and he tugged a little more forcefully. A small sound of tearing was made again and the branch was out of the way.

"…There. It's out, Rin." He picked himself up from the ground, groaning slightly.

_Stumbling into even a few shallow holes…_

_I won't leave behind any trace_

"_Come capture me."_

Despite being free, to go anywhere, move out of his grasp and fly away from his reach where he knew he could _capture_ her and _make _her stay, she _stayed_ where she was, staring at him in her own shy, _intent_ way. Her eyes were half lidded, staring up the six inches that separated their heights from each other. Rin could go at this moment, leave, and forget that this ever happened, where everything seemed _too_ tempting and _deliciously_ close, with fleeting touches _just_ over the _boundary _of innocence and purity. Her _chastity_ was at _risk_, but they both knew they _loved_ the feel of it, just staring each other down with looks that _screamed_ pent up _need_ over _want_ because he _needed _her back to him more than anything in this world, _his_ world, but they both knew that _want_ could be just as _amazing_…

_We can always hide inside the garden_

_Depths…forever waiting…_

She licked her lips, and boldly took the first step up to him, both of their bodies trembling in excitement.

At that single moment, their bodies pressed up against each other, harder and harder. He could feel _everything_ behind that flimsy dress. Their bodies pushed against each other, testing the other, seeing who would break first and lose control into the balance of both need and want; innocence and passion. Making love to her had never sounded _so_ right and _so_ wrong at the same time; in so many ways.

They kissed each other at the same time, their frequency becoming their savior and at the same time their ender, diving them head on deep into the balance of everything. The fine line between innocence and need and want was beginning to crack, something that they understood mutually.

Her fingers fisted his shirt at his chest, clenching and unclenching. Her mouth moved over his, tongues dancing in the tension rising so suffocating-ly high that it was unbearable and yet at the same time, undeniably, irresistibly pleasurable.

His hands grasped her waist, trying to pull her closer than they were (it was practically impossible).

_The blended scent of our sweat…_

"_**I love you**__." I want you. Take me. _They whispered to each other over and over, her nails digging into his hair and his hands wrapping her pale legs around his waist, and backing into the oak tree. The friction between their hips and hands weren't enough; and he moved them towards his house, leaving only the porch lights on; everything else off.

_It feels like I've been taken._

XXXXXX

Akaito moved out of the bushes and towards Miku, who was wearing a fluffy robe. "Looks like the plan worked…" He yawned. "Though, that was a hot make out despite all the trouble we went through."

Miku shrugged snuggled up to him. "Mm. I'm just happy. Although, I did feel bad for not telling the both of them about the plan. It was taking so long for them to just get it over with."

Akaito nodded and wrapped his arms carefully around her. "Your parents are out of town, right? Can I stay over?"

She smacked him. "No, you idiot!"

"I swear we don't _have_ to do _anything _tonight!"

"…hn. Fine, but just a movie and some popcorn. But that's all!"

Akaito smiled in triumph and drew his arm around her waist as they walked back to her home. "What about the other girls? Do we just leave them out here?"

"I think they'll be fine. The only person who left their cellphone was Neru (gasp?), surprisingly. Not only that, this is Japan, one of the safest countries in the world and there's signal in the woods."

"That's kinda mean."

"You do have some influence, you know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ohayo! This was a "for fun" story that came and popped into my mind when I was watching _**Angelina Ballerina: Th Rose Fairy Princess. **_As usual, it did end up taking longer than usual. I was watching it to get some idea on the artwork used in it; the cartoons and backgrounds are rather superb for its time. Yes, and you may laugh at me for this. But, you do whatcha gots ta do.

I wanted to incorporate that old English fashion where childhood innocence is not what it used to be, and it suddenly seems to be more than what meets the eye. I hope that makes sense. And because of the innuendo and hot make out, I had to make it M-rated. I don't want to do those full throttle sex scenes, since I have a feeling mine will undoubtedly suck. If you'd like to do something like that with the plot of this story, then knock yourself out (PM me or something). Also, I was going to add another part in the story where the girls from the sleepover are stuck in the woods, yet planning an attack against innocent Len and scheming Akaito, but decided not to.

Hope you enjoyed…R&R? I have a feeling I could've tried much harder with this story. I had to get this story idea out of my head before I could work on any of promised stories, or else it would've messed up the plots…

A.C. Hobbs was an American locksmith and was responsible for picking the safety lock, a lock that couldn't be picked until 67 years later. It took 50 hours to pick, but it was done, from what I looked up.


End file.
